


The Flower Girl

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Gardens & Gardening, Marriage Proposal, Rey Skywalker, let's be real we need it, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Years after the war, Rey decides to start a greenhouse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of Ktavnukkah, with the prompt _nature_.  
> 

“Good morning,” said Rey, walking into her greenhouse just as the sun rose.

Ever since the New Republic re-established itself, she’d had so much time to herself—a rarity back in her scavenger days. And sure, being a Jedi did take up some time, but with missions being scarce, Rey was itching for something to do. Hence the greenhouse; it even served as an outlet for her Living Force exercises.

Rey hummed as she wandered from bed to bed, watering her plants and pruning the trees. Occasionally, she’d murmur to a bush that it had “grown so nicely,” or that one of her flowers had “blossomed so beautifully!” Since the garden was so new, there was no fruit to harvest yet, but for now, she could delight in the life growing around her, fresh and green and bright.

Next, she checked on her worm bin. “Doing well there?” she asked, peering into the box to see them content with their scraps. She carefully harvested the castings left behind—anyone else would gag, but Rey knew her plants would _love_ it.

“Here, I brought you some more food.” Adding a few of the leaves she had pruned, she threw the rest into the larger compost bin. “ _Bete’avon!_ ”

Her final stop for the morning were the bees—and how Rey loved them. They always hummed with peaceful energy as they travelled from their hive to her beds, collecting nectar and pollinating. Rey had read from old journals that bees were the guardians of the Living Force throughout nature, and she hardly doubted it.

“Hey, girls!” she said after suiting up and opening the hive door, humming soothing melodies to put them at ease. “Oh, looking good there—nice and healthy, aren’t we?” She smiled as they flew around her veil, buzzing with excitement. “Oh dear, you’ve made more honey than you can store—here, let me take that off your hands.” Taking care not to disturb them too much, she carefully extracted a few frames of honey out of the hive, and set it aside for extraction. “Thank you!”

Rey continued, delicately slicing off the honeycombs and extracting the honey from them, pouring it into little jars. The wax she heated into cakes and wrapped in cloth, while the impure leftovers were distributed back among her plants (the more nutrients, the better). While she had no use for wax, she knew people who would be delighted to receive some.

And speaking of delighted, Rey simply felt elated. She didn’t know if it was because the sun was so bright, or because she was surrounded by life—but her heart was full of joy this morning. And why not share that delight with everyone?

Picking up her shears, she decided her work wasn’t _quite_ done yet.

 

Rey’s first stop was Finn.

“Good morning,” she said, hopping off her speeder in front of the Jedi temple.

Finn crossed his arms. “I hope this was worth waking up early for.”

“Don’t worry, it is,” she said, pulling a bouquet out of the speeder’s basket. “They’re freshly cut, I thought you’d like them.”

“Wow.” Finn looked at her in awe as he accepted the arrangement from her—sunflowers and irises, dotted with azaleas. “Rey, these are beautiful. Thank you!”

“I’m glad you liked it,” she said, beaming. “But I’ve got something else for you…”

She handed him a paper bag. “Look inside.”

Finn opened it. Immediately, the sweet smell of wax hit the air in refreshing waves. “No way.”

“There’s honey, too.”

Finn smiled. “I’d hug you right now if I could.”

“The thought is appreciated,” she said, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek before running back to her speeder. “See you around, alright?”

 

Poe’s apartment was next.

“Thought you’d appreciated a little nature,” she said, as he accepted her gift of columbine, hydrangeas, and hollyhock. “No offense, but your place could use a little green.”

“Nah, I’m touched.” Poe grinned, gently setting the bouquet down on the countertop next to the honey. “Where did you get the idea?”

“I just felt like it,” she said, shrugging.

Poe sharply inhaled. “You just _felt like_ being nice?”

“What?”

“Buddy,” he said softly, clapping her on the shoulder, “if more people were like you, this galaxy would be a hell of a lot nicer.”

She smiled. “Thanks, I try.”

From next to Poe’s legs came a subdued beep.

Rey bent down. “Oh, I didn’t forget about you, Beebee,” she said, placing a crown of lily-of-the-valley on their domed head. They chirped happily, spinning around.

“Well, I gotta go,” she said, standing up. “I’m not quite finished here.”

“May the Force be with you!” he called out, giving her an exaggerated salute. She giggled.

 

Leia was out running errands when Rey showed up at her apartment.

Sighing, Rey left the gift of zinnias and poppies with her attendant Greer, who graciously accepted it and assured her that “Miss Organa will adore these.”

Flying back to the temple, Rey ran up the steps to where her father was meditating. Trying not to disturb him, she left her parcel of fern and apple blossom at Luke's side.

Finally, there was just one more person to deliver to.

 

Jessika was at the city gardens when Rey showed up with her gift. Smiling, she stopped her exercises and walked up to the speeder.

“You’re up early,” she said. Rey rolled her eyes. “Any reason why?”

“Oh, I just have a little something for you,” said Rey, presenting the bouquet to her girlfriend. “Felt like picking it today.”

Jess’s eyes widened as she accepted the bundle of lavender roses, lily, and lilac. “They’re gorgeous.”

“Thought you’d like it,” said Rey, beaming.

“I _love_ them,” said Jess, leaning in to kiss Rey. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Noticing Jess about to walk away, she held up her hand. “Wait, I’m not done!”

“I’m already spoiled enough, what more is there?” said Jess, rolling her eyes. Rey just grinned and handed her a paper bag.

“A surprise,” she said.

“Hold this,” said Jess, thrusting the flowers in Rey’s direction as she grabbed the bag. Opening it, she grinned. “Honey, sweet! Is this your homemade one?”

“There’s _more,_ look under it,” said Rey, looking up with excitement. In a spur of the moment, she may have gotten a bit carried away with Jess’s gift.

Confused, Jess pulled the honey out of the bag and reached in to find… “No way.” She gasped, pulling the delicate ring out. “Oh, you’re _kidding._ ”

“You alright!?”

Jess nodded, teary-eyed. “You sly bastard.”

“Is that a yes?” asked Rey, leaning in.

“Of course,” said Jess, grinning. “But no, you have to do it properly.”

Rey rolled her eyes, but set the bouquet back in the basket (along with the bag) and gently took the ring from Jess. “Um, how should I do this?”

“I literally don’t care, babe,” said Jess, wiping her face.

Rey took a deep breath. “Ok, um. Jess, I just … I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you. You’re the funniest, prettiest, and strongest person I’ve known, and despite what Dameron says, I think you’re a better pilot, too.” Jess chuckled, wiping away more tears. “So, I, well, I just wanna say…”

Getting down on one knee (despite the later grass stains), she held up the delicate silver band. “Jessika Pava, will you marry me?”

“ _Yes,_ ” she said, crying as Rey stood up to hug her. “Yes, yes, _yes._ ”

A few people applauded them as they embraced. Rey honestly didn’t care about their reactions, not when the Force was so strong in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> In loving memory of our space mom, Carrie Fisher. May her memory be a blessing.  
> Anyways, [tumblr,](http://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com) and Chag Sameach.


End file.
